1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand winches for scaffolds.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention of a scaffold hand winch includes a winch frame in which a fixed shaft is mounted and in which a hand crank is journalled in the frame and journalled on the fixed shaft. A pair of cable drums are journalled on the shaft and have a planet carrier secured thereto. The planet gears are paired with one of the pair being meshed with a spur gear formed as part of the fixed shaft and the other being meshed with an internal spur gear forming a part of the hand crank. Rotation of the hand crank rotates the internal spur gear causing the planet gears to rotate and move about the fixed spur gear to drive the cable drums at greatly reduced speed to that of the hand crank.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a hand winch with sufficient power to raise a relatively heavy scaffold at one end thereof with the inner and outer sides of the scaffold being raised simultaneously.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.